Magna Carta (1215)
Magna Carta Nome original: Magna Carta Libertatum or The Great Charter of the Liberties of England Data: 1215 Âmbito jurisdicional: Inglaterra Texto em português (excertos) (sem grifos no original) A todos os homens livres do nosso reino temos outorgado assim mesmo, para Nós e para nossos herdeiros a titulo perpétuo, todas as liberdades estabelecidas a seguir, para levar-los a ter de Nós e de nossos herdeiros para eles e deles: ... Os herdeiros poderão ser dados em casamento, porém não a alguém que seja de uma classe social inferior. Por simples falta de um homem livre será multado unicamente em proporção a gravidade da infração e de modo proporcionado por infrações mais graves, mas de forma não tão grave a ponto de privá-lo de seus meios de subsistência. Do mesmo modo, não se confiscará do comerciante sua mercadoria, nem do lavrador suas ferramentas de trabalho, em caso que eles estejam à mercê de um tribunal real. Nenhumas destas multas poderão ser impostas sem a estimativa dos homens bons da vizinhança. Os duques e barões serão multados unicamente por seus pares e em proporção a gravidade do delito. Toda multa imposta sobre os bens temporários de um clérigo ordenado se calculará de acordo com os mesmos princípios, excluído o valor do beneficio eclesiástico. Nenhum corregedor, capitão, xerife ou bailio poderá realizar julgamentos que compete aos juízes reais. Nenhum capitão e bailio nosso tomarão grãos ou outros bens móveis de pessoa alguma sem pagar-los por isso, a menos que o vendedor ofereça espontaneamente um adiamento da cobrança. No futuro nenhum bailio levará aos tribunais um homem em virtude unicamente de acusações suas, sem apresentar ao mesmo tempo testemunhos diretos, dignos de crédito sobre a veracidade deste. Nenhum homem livre será detido, preso ou privado do direito dos seus bens, nem posto fora-da-lei nem destituído e privado de seu posto de qualquer outra forma, nem usaremos a força contra ele, nem enviaremos a outros que o façam, exceto em virtude de sentença judicial de seus pares e com a concordância da lei do reino. Não venderemos, recusaremos, nem atrasaremos a ninguém o direito a justiça. Não nomearemos juízes, capitães, corregedores e nem bailios, se não aos homens que conheçam as leis do Reino e tenham o propósito de guardá-las honestamente. Todas as franquias e liberdades que temos outorgado serão observadas em nosso reino em quanto se der nossas relações com nossos súditos. Que todos os homens de nosso reino, sejam clérigos ou leigos, as observem de modo semelhante em suas relações com seus próprios vassalos. Os barões elegerão '''vinte e cinco '''entre eles '''para que '''guardem '''e façam com todo o poder que os cabe, a '''paz e as liberdades '''outorgadas e confirmadas para eles pela presente Carta. Se Nós, nosso Chefe de Justiça, nossos agentes e qualquer de nossos bailios cometerem algum '''delito contra um homem e violar algum dos artigos de paz aqui garantidos, e se comunicar o delito a quatro dos vinte e cinco barões, os informados virão até Nós (ou na ausência nossa do reino, irão ao Chefe de Justiça) para denunciá-lo e solicitar providências imediatas. Se Nós, ou na ausência do Chefe de Justiça do Reino, não dermos recursos '''num prazo de quarenta dias, contados desde o dia que o delito tenha sido denunciado a Nós ou a ele. Os quatro barões deverão transferir o processo para os vinte e cinco, que poderão ser utilizados para '''incitar contra Nós e nos atacar de qualquer modo, com o apoio de toda a comunidade do Reino, apoderaram-se de nossos castelos, terras, posses e quaisquer outros bens, exceto da nossa própria pessoa, da rainha e de nossos filhos, até que tenham conseguido efetivamente a reparação '''do que tenham decretado. Uma vez conseguida a satisfação, poderão voltar a se submeter à normal obediência a Nós. Em caso de discordância entre os vinte e cinco barões sobre qualquer assunto que cabe a sua decisão, o parecer da '''maioria presente terá a mesma validade que o parecer unânime dos vinte e cinco, tanto se todos estes estiverem presentes como se algum dos convocados estiver impedido de comparecer ou não quisesse comparecer. Os vinte e cinco barões''' juraram obediência fiel aos artigos anteriores''' e farão que sejam cumpridos pelos demais de acordo com o poder que lhes cabe. REFERÊNCIAS: MAGNA CARTA. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 12 jun. 2012. Texto completo: Magna Carta Ano de 1215 John, pela graça de Deus, rei da Inglaterra, senhor da Irlanda, duque da Normandia e Aquitânia, e conde de Anjou, aos seus arcebispos, bispos, abades, condes, barões, juizes, guardas florestais, sheriffs, prebostes, ministros e a todos os seus bailios e súbditos fiéis, saudações. Saibam que nós, por respeito a Deus e à salvação da nossa alma, e a de todos os nossos ancestrais e herdeiros, para a honra de Deus e exaltação da santa igreja, e para o aperfeiçoamento do nosso reinado, com o conselho dos nossos venerandos padres, Stephen, arcebispo de Canterbury, primaz de toda a Inglaterra, e cardeal da Santa Igreja Romana, Henry, arcebispo de Dublin, William de Londres, Peter de Winchester, Jocelin de Bath e Glastonbury, Hugh de Lincoln, Walter de Worcester, William de Conventry e Benedict de Rochester, bispos; mestre Pandulph, o subdiácono do Papa e mordomo oficial; irmão Aymeric, mestre dos Cavaleiros do Templo na Inglaterra; e dos nobres, William Marshal, conde de Pembroke, William, conde de Salisbury, William, conde de Warenne, William, conde de Arundel; Alan de Galloway, condestável da Escócia, Warin FitzGerald, Peter Fitz-Herbert, Hubert de Burgh, senescal de Poitou, Hugh de NevilIe, Mathew Fitz-Herbert, Thomas Basset, Alan Basset, Philip d'Aubigny, Robert de Roppelay, John Marshal, John Fitz-Hugh e outros dos nossos servidores fiéis: 1. Prometemos diante de Deus, em primeiro lugar, e por esta nossa presente carta confirmamos por nós e por nossos herdeiros, para sempre, que a igreja da Inglaterra será livre e gozará dos seus direitos na sua integridade e da inviolabilidade das suas liberdades; e é nossa vontade que assim se cumpra; e isto está patenteado pelo facto de que nós, de nossa plena e espontânea vontade, antes que surgisse a discórdia entre nós e os nossos barões, concedemos, e por nossa carta confirmamos e solicitamos a sua confirmação pelo Papa Inocêncio III, a liberdade de eleições, que é da maior importância e essencial para a igreja da Inglaterra; e a isto observaremos e queremos que seja observado em boa-fé pelos nossos herdeiros para sempre. Nós também concedemos a todos os homens livres do nosso reino, por nós e por nossos herdeiros perpetuamente, todas as liberdades '''abaixo escritas, para que as tenham e as conservem para si e para os seus herdeiros, de nós e dos nossos herdeiros. 2. Se qualquer dos nossos condes ou barões, ou outros que de nós recebam, como chefes, benefícios, morrer, e na época da sua morte o seu herdeiro tiver alcançado a maioridade e estiver obrigado a pagar uma taxa de transmissão, receberá a sua '''herança '''pela antiga taxa de transmissão, a saber: o herdeiro ou herdeiros de um conde pelo pagamento de cem libras por todo o baronato de um conde; o herdeiro ou herdeiros de um barão pelo pagamento de cem libras por todo o baronato; o herdeiro ou herdeiros de um cavaleiro pelo pagamento de cem shillings no máximo por todo o feudo de cavaleiro; e aquele que estiver obrigado a menos pagará menos, conforme o costume antigo dos feudos. 3. Mas se o herdeiro de qualquer desses não tiver a '''maioridade '''e for '''tutelado, receberá a sua herança sem taxa de transmissão quando atingir a idade. 4. O curador '''da terra de qualquer desses herdeiros menores de idade retirará daí apenas proveitos, taxas e serviços razoáveis, e isto sem destruição ou desperdício de homens ou bens; e se entregarmos a custódia de quaisquer dessas terras ao shenff, ou a qualquer outro que responderá diante de nós pelos proveitos daí resultantes, e ele provocar destruição e desperdício da sua curadoria, exigiremos dele reparação, e a terra será entregue a dois homens legítimos e prudentes daquele feudo, os quais responderão perante nós pelos proveitos, ou perante alguém que lhes indicarmos; e se vendermos ou dermos a alguém a custódia de quaisquer dessas terras, e ele provocar a sua destruição ou desperdício, perderá a custódia, e a terra será entregue a dois homens legítimos e prudentes daquele feudo, os quais responderão diante de nós como referido. 5. Mas o curador, enquanto estiver com a custódia da terra, conservará as casas, os parques, os tanques de peixe, os lagos, os moinhos e outros pertences com os ganhos da terra; e ele devolverá ao herdeiro, quando este tiver idade, todos os seus haveres providos com arados e cultura, tal como a estação possa exigir e os ganhos da terra possam razoavelmente sustentar. 6. Os herdeiros casar-se-ão com '''mulheres de igual condição, além do que, antes que o casamento tenha lugar, aqueles que estão ligados pelo sangue ao herdeiro deverão ser informados. 7. Uma viúva, após a morte do seu marido, receberá imediatamente e sem obstáculo o seu dote e a sua herança, e nada pagará por sua parte, dote ou herança do que ela e seu marido possuírem no dia da morte deste, e ela pode permanecer na casa de seu marido por quarenta dias após a morte deste, período em que a sua parte lhe deve ser designada. 8. Nenhuma viúva '''será obrigada a casar-se enquanto desejar viver sem um marido, desde que dê garantia de que não se casará sem nosso consentimento, se estiver sob a nossa dependência, ou sem a do senhor de quem ela depende, se estiver sob dependência de outrem. 9. Nem nós, nem os nossos bailios embargaremos qualquer terra ou arrendamento por qualquer '''dívida '''enquanto os '''bens móveis do devedor forem suficientes para compensar a dívida; tão-pouco serão embargados os fiadores do devedor, enquanto o devedor principal for capaz de saldar a dívida; e se o devedor principal não pagar o débito, não dispondo de nada com que pagá-lo, então os fiadores responderão por ele; e, se estes quiserem, receberão as terras e arrendamentos do devedor, até que sejam compensados pela dívida que pagaram em nome dele, a menos que o principal devedor possa comprovar estar desobrigado da dívida. 10. Se alguém tomou emprestado dos judeus '''qualquer soma, grande ou pequena, e morrer antes que a '''dívida tenha sido paga, o débito não terá juros '''enquanto o herdeiro for de '''menoridade, de quem quer que seja seu curador; e se a dívida vier às nossas mãos, apenas assumiremos a soma principal mencionada no acto escrito. 11. E se alguém morrer e tiver dívidas '''para com os '''judeus, a sua esposa '''terá a sua parte, e nada pagará daquele débito; e se os filhos do falecido forem de '''menoridade, as suas necessidades serão salvaguardadas '''conforme os haveres do falecido, e do remanescente a dívida será paga, exceptuando-se o que é devido aos senhores; '''do mesmo modo se procederá '''para os débitos com '''outros que não judeus. 12. Nenhuma scutage '''ou '''ajuda '''será imposta no nosso reinado, excepto pelo '''conselho comum do nosso reino, a menos para o resgate da nossa pessoa, a cavalaria do nosso filho mais velho e uma vez para o casamento da nossa filha mais velha, e para tais casos apenas uma ajuda razoável '''será paga; proceder-se-á igualmente a respeito das ajudas da cidade de Londres. 13. E a cidade de Londres terá todas as suas antigas liberdades e todos os seus '''direitos alfandegários livres, tanto por terra como por mar. E mais, queremos e concedemos que todas as outras cidades, burgos, vilas e portos tenham todas as suas liberdades e direitos alfandegários livres. 14. E para consultar o conselho comum do reino a respeito do estabelecimento de outros tributos que não os três casos acima mencionados, ou para o estabelecimento da scutage, faremos notificar os arcebispos, os bispos, os abades, os condes, e maiores barões, individualmente, por carta nossa; e, além disso, faremos notificar em geral, por meio dos nossos sheriffs e bailios, todos aqueles que, como chefes, de nós receberam benefícios para um dia fixado, a saber, quarenta dias pelo menos após a notificação, e num lugar fixado. E em todas as cartas de tais notificações explicaremos as suas causas. Sendo feitas as notificações, proceder-se-á no dia indicado conforme o conselho daqueles que estiverem presentes, mesmo que nem todos os que foram notificados compareçam. 15. No futuro não concederemos a ninguém permissão para exigir uma ajuda dos seus homens livres', excepto para o resgate da sua pessoa, a cavalaria do seu filho mais velho ou, uma vez apenas, para o casamento da sua filha mais velha, casos em que apenas uma ajuda razoável será cobrada.' 16. Ninguém será forçado a prestar mais serviços por um feudo de cavaleiro, ou outra tenência livre, além dos que deve em consequência disso. 17. As demandas dos comuns não transcorrerão mais na nossa corte, mas noutro local indicado. 18. Os inquéritos de Novel Disseísin, Mor d'Ancestor e de Darrem Presentment transcorrerão apenas nos seus próprios condados, e do seguinte modo: nós, ou se estivermos fora do reino, ou o nosso chefe de justiça, enviaremos dois juizes '''a cada condado, quatro vezes por ano, os quais, com quatro cavaleiros de cada condado, dirigirão as referidas sessões no condado, no dia e no local de reunião da corte do condado. 19. E em caso de que as referidas sessões não possam ocorrer no período da corte do condado, tantos cavaleiros e possuidores livres de tenências permanecerão, entre aqueles presentes àquela corte, quantos possam ser necessários para a '''administração da justiça, conforme seja maior ou menor o volume das questões. 20. Um homem livre será punido por um pequeno crime apenas, conforme a sua medida; para um grande crime ele será punido conforme a sua magnitude,' conservando a sua posição; um '''mercador' igualmente conservando o seu comércio, e um vilão '''conservando a sua cultura, se obtiverem a nossa mercê; e '''nenhuma das referidas punições será imposta excepto pelo juramento de homens honestos do distrito.' 21. Os '''condes e barões' serão punidos por seus pares, conformemente à medida do seu delito. 22. Um clérigo '''será punido pela sua tenência laica apenas conforme o modo das outras pessoas acima referidas, e não segundo o valor do seu cargo eclesiástico. 23. '''Nenhuma vila ou homem serão forçados '''a construir pontes sobre rios, excepto aqueles que tiverem esse dever legalmente por costume. 24. Nenhum sheriff, condestável, coroner ou outro dos nossos oficiais '''responderá pelas demandas da coroa. 25. Todos os condados, hundreds, wapentakes e tithings permanecerão nas antigas terras, sem qualquer acréscimo, exceptuando os nossos domínios. 26. Se alguém que recebeu de nós um feudo leigo morrer, e o nosso sheriff ou bailio apresentar as nossas cartas-patentes de notificação por um débito que o falecido nos devia, o nosso sheriff ou bailio pode embargar e registar os haveres do falecido encontrados no seu feudo leigo, até ao valor daquela dívida, com a inspecção de homens legítimos, de modo que nada daí seja retirado até que a dívida líquida seja paga, e o remanescente será deixado aos executores para que efectivem a vontade do falecido; e se nada nos é devido por lei, todos os haveres permanecerão para o falecido, salvaguardando partes razoáveis para sua esposa e filhos. 27. Se qualquer homem morrer sem deixar testamento, os seus haveres serão distribuídos pelo seu parente sanguíneo e amigos mais próximos', com supervisão da igreja, salvaguardando a cada um as dívidas que o falecido assumira com eles.' 28. Nenhum condestável ou os nossos outros bailios tomarão os cereais ou outros haveres de alguém, sem pagamento imediato por isso, a menos que o vendedor lhes conceda um prazo. 29. Nenhum condestável obrigará '''qualquer cavaleiro a fornecer dinheiro em lugar da guarda do castelo, caso este deseje pessoalmente prestar o serviço, ou um outro homem adequado, se por alguma causa razoável ele próprio não possa fazê-lo; e se nós o chefiarmos ou o mandarmos para a guerra, ele ficará livre da guarda do castelo pelo tempo em que estiver no exército por nossa causa. 30. Nenhum sheriff ou bailio nosso, ou '''nenhuma outra pessoa, tomará os cavalos ou os carros de qualquer homem livre para serviço de transporte, contra a vontade do referido homem livre. 31. Nem nós nem os nossos bailios tomaremos a madeira de outro homem, para os nossos castelos ou outras finalidades, a menos que com o consentimento do seu proprietário. 32. Nós guardaremos as terras de pessoas julgadas culpadas de felonia apenas por um ano e um dia, sendo depois devolvidas aos senhores dos feudos. 33. Todos os tanques de peixes serão, de hoje em diante, retirados do Tamisa e do Medway, e de toda a extensão da Inglaterra, excepto a costa marítima. 34. O édito chamado Praecipe não será no futuro emitido a ninguém com respeito a qualquer tolerância, por meio do qual um homem livre possa perder a sua corte. 35. Haverá uma medida '''para o vinho em todo o nosso reino, e uma para a cerveja, e uma para os cereais, a saber: o quarter londrino; e uma largura para os panos tingidos, russets e haberjects, a saber: dois ells entre as bordas; e com os pesos será igualmente como com as medidas. 36. Nada no futuro será '''dado ou cobrado por um édito de inquérito de vida ou dos membros, mas ele será concedido gratuitamente '''e não negado. 37. Se alguém recebe de nós terras como um feudo, ou por socage ou por burgage, e recebe terras de um outro por serviço de cavaleiro, não caberá a nós a custódia do seu herdeiro, nem da terra que é do feudo de outrem, por motivo daquela concessão de feudo, socage ou burgage; tão-pouco caberá a nós a custódia daquele feudo, socage ou burgage, a menos que o feudo esteja condicionado ao serviço de cavaleiro. Nem nos caberá a custódia do herdeiro ou da terra que ele conservar por serviço de cavaleiro devido a outrem, por motivo de qualquer pequena serjeanty que tenha de nós por nos fornecer facas, setas ou similares. 38. Nenhum bailio levará, de hoje em diante, alguém a '''julgamento, com base apenas na sua palavra, sem testemunhas '''dignas de crédito para apoiá-lo. 39. '''Nenhum homem livre será capturado ou aprisionado, ou desapropriado dos seus bens, ou declarado fora da lei, ou exilado, ou de algum modo lesado, nem nós iremos contra ele, nem enviaremos ninguém contra ele, excepto pelo julgamento legítimo dos seus pares ou pela lei do país. 40. A ninguém venderemos, a ninguém negaremos ou retardaremos direito ou justiça. 41. Todos os mercadores terão''' liberdade e segurança para sair, entrar, permanecer e viajar através da Inglaterra, tanto por terra como por mar, para comprar e vender, livres de todos os direitos de pedágio iníquos, segundo as antigas e '''justas taxas, excepto em tempo de guerra, caso sejam do país que está lutando contra nós. E se tais forem encontrados no nosso país no início da guerra serão capturados sem prejuízo dos seus corpos e mercadorias, até que seja sabido por nós, ou pelo nosso chefe de justiça, como os mercadores do nosso país são tratados, se foram encontrados no país em guerra contra nós; e se os nossos estiverem a salvo lá, estes estarão a salvo no nosso país. 42. Será permitido, de hoje em diante, a qualquer um sair do nosso reino, e a ele retornar, salvo e seguro, por terra e por mar, salvaguardando a fidelidade a nós devida, excepto por um curto espaço em tempo de guerra, para o bem comum do reino, e excepto aqueles aprisionados e declarados fora da lei segundo a lei do país e pessoas de países hostis a nós e mercadores, os quais devem ser tratados como acima dito. 43. Se alguém tiver terras de algum escheat, como da distinção de Wallingford, Nottingham, Boulogne, Lancaster, ou de outros escheats, as quais estão nas nossas mãos e são baronatos, e vier a morrer, o seu herdeiro não está obrigado a nenhuma taxa de transmissão, nem à prestação de outro serviço a nós senão o que devia ao barão, se aquele baronato estava nas mãos do barão; e nós disporemos dele da mesma forma como o barão dispunha. 44. Os homens que habitam fora da nossa floresta não comparecerão de hoje em diante, perante os nossos juizes da floresta para citações comuns, excepto se eles são interessados nos processos '''ou '''fiadores '''de qualquer pessoa ou pessoas concernidas pelos delitos da floresta. 45. '''Não nomearemos juizes, condestáveis, sheriffs ou bailios senão aqueles que conhecem a lei do reino e são de espírito pronto para bem conservá-la. 46. Todos os barões que fundaram abadias, das quais possuem cartas dos reis de Inglaterra, ou das quais dispõem de uma possessão antiga, terão a custódia delas quando desabitadas como devem tê-la. 47. Todas as florestas criadas no nosso tempo de reinado serão imediatamente liberadas o mesmo se fará com todas as represas fluviais que no nosso tempo de governo foram feitas nas reservas. 48. Todas as taxas exageradas concernentes a florestas e pastagens, e os foresters, guardiães de pastagens, sheriffs e seus auxiliares, represas fluviais e os seus guardiães deverão imediatamente ser examinados em cada condado por doze cavaleiros ordenados do mesmo condado, os quais serão eleitos pelos homens honestos do mesmo lugar, e dentro de quarenta dias após a realização do exame tais taxas serão completa e irrevogavelmente eliminadas por eles, previsto que nós, ou o nosso chefe de justiça, se não estivermos na Inglaterra, previamente tenhamos conhecimento disso. 49. Nós devolveremos imediatamente todos os reféns '''e cartas entregues a nós por ingleses como garantia de paz ou de serviço leal. 50. Nós afastaremos por completo dos seus distritos os parentes de Gerard de Atheé, Engelard de Cigogne, Peter, Guy e Andrew de Chanceaux, Guy de Cigogné, Geoffrey de Martigny e seus irmãos, Philip Mark e seus irmãos, e Geoffrey, seu sobrinho, e todos os seus seguidores. 51. E imediatamente após a restauração da paz, faremos sair do reino todos os cavaleiros, besteiros, sargentos e soldados mercenários, os quais vieram com os seus cavalos e armas para o prejuízo do reino. 52. '''Se alguém foi desalojado ou desapropriado por nós, sem o julgamento legítimo dos seus pares, das suas terras, haveres, liberdades ou direitos, imediatamente os devolveremos a ele; e se surgir uma discórdia a este respeito, então será esclarecida pelo veredicto dos vinte e cinco barões, cuja menção é feita abaixo na cláusula para a garantia da paz. Mas, com respeito a todas aquelas coisas das quais alguém foi desapropriado ou privado sem o legítimo julgamento dos seus pares, pelo rei Henry nosso pai, ou rei Richard, nosso irmão, e as quais temos na nossa mão, ou que outros dispõem, e aos quais estamos obrigados a garanti-las, teremos uma prorrogação até o termo usual dos cruzados, excepção feita àquelas a respeito das quais uma demanda foi iniciada ou uma inquisição feita por nossa ordem, antes da nossa assunção da cruz; e quando retornarmos da nossa peregrinação, ou se por acaso permanecermos, imediatamente faremos plena justiça. 53. Além disso, teremos a mesma prorrogação, e nos mesmos termos, para fazer justiça na liberação e nova mensuração das florestas que Henry, nosso pai, ou Richard, nosso irmão, delimitaram; e com respeito à posse de terras que pertençam a um outro feudo, as quais mantivemos até agora por motivo de um feudo que alguém recebeu de nós por serviço de cavaleiro; e com respeito às abadias fundadas num feudo que não nos pertencia, sobre o qual o senhor reclama o direito; e quando tivermos retornado, ou se não formos para nossa peregrinação, faremos pela justiça a todos que se queixam dessas coisas. 54. Ninguém será capturado ou aprisionado a pedido de uma mulher pela morte de uma pessoa que não o seu marido. 55. Todas as multas lançadas por nós injustamente e contra a lei do país, e todas as penas prescritas injustamente e contra a lei do país, serão inteiramente perdoadas, ou então será dado um veredicto pelos vinte e cinco barões, dos quais se faz menção abaixo na cláusula para a garantia da paz, ou pelo veredicto da maior parte deles, juntamente com o referido Stephen, arcebispo de Canterbury, se puder estar presente, e outros que ele possa desejar indicar para esta finalidade; e se ele não puder estar presente, o processo far-se-á sem ele, desde que, se um ou mais de um dos referidos vinte e cinco barões estiver implicado numa demanda deste tipo, ele ou eles serão afastados '''nessa ocasião, e um outro ou outros, eleitos e juramentados pelo restante dos vinte e cinco, para esta vez somente, completarão o número. 56. Se desabrigamos ou desapropriamos galeses de terras, ou liberdades ou outras coisas, '''sem o legítimo julgamento dos seus pares, na Inglaterra ou em Gales, estas serão imediatamente devolvidas a eles; e se surgir uma disputa a este respeito, então será esclarecida na fronteira pelo julgamento segundo a lei de Gales para as possessões galesas, e segundo a lei da fronteira para as possessões da fronteira. Os Galeses farão o mesmo para nós e os nossos. 57. E mais, com respeito a todas as coisas das quais qualquer galês tenha sido, desapropriado ou privado, sem o julgamento legítimo dos seus pares, pelo rei Henry, nosso pai, ou rei Richard, nosso irmão, e que temos nas nossas mãos, ou que estão sob posse de outros aos quais estamos obrigados a garantir, teremos uma prorrogação até ao termo usual dos cruzados, exceptuadas aquelas coisas objecto de demanda iniciada ou inquisição feita por nossa ordem antes da nossa assunção da cruz. Mas quando retornarmos, ou se por acaso não partirmos para a nossa peregrinação, imediatamente faremos plena justiça a eles, segundo e conforme as leis de Gales e das referidas regiões. 58. Devolveremos imediatamente o filho de Llewelyn, e todos os reféns de Gales, e as cartas que a nós foram entregues como garantia da paz. 59. Nós agiremos em relação a Alexander, rei dos Escoceses, com respeito às suas irmãs, e a devolução dos reféns, e as suas liberdades '''e o seu '''direito, da maneira como agiremos com os nossos outros barões da Inglaterra, a menos que deva ser diferentemente, conforme as cartas que recebemos de William, seu pai, anteriormente rei dos Escoceses; e isto Se fará por intermédio do julgamento dos seus pares na nossa corte. 60. E mais, todos os referidos costumes '''e '''liberdades '''que concedemos para serem observados no nosso reino, na medida em que nos concerne '''em relação aos nossos homens, clérigos ou leigos, estes deverão observar em relação aos seus próprios homens. 61. E visto que nós, para a honra de Deus e aperfeiçoamento do nosso reino, e para a melhor solução da discórdia surgida entre nós e os nossos barões, concedemos todas as coisas acima referidas, nós, desejando que elas sejam para sempre gozadas, totalmente e sem violações, estabelecemos e concedemos a eles a seguinte garantia, a saber: que os barões elegerão quaisquer vinte e cinco barões do reino, como o desejarem, e estes com todo o seu poder manterão, conservarão e farão conservar a paz e liberdade que lhes garantimos, e por esta nossa presente carta lhes confirmamos, previsto que se nós, ou o nosso chefe de justiça, ou os nossos bailios, ou qualquer dos nossos servidores, de qualquer modo, se afastarem dela, ou transgredirem qualquer dos artigos de paz e segurança, e o delito for denunciado a quatro barões dos vinte e cinco referidos, aqueles quatro barões virão perante nós, ou o nosso chefe de justiça, se estivermos fora do reino, exporão o delito e solicitarão que providenciemos a punição sem demora. Se nós não o punirmos, ou se estivermos fora do reino e o nosso chefe de justiça não o punir, dentro de quarenta dias a partir do momento em que foi denunciado a nós ou ao nosso chefe de justiça, se estivermos fora do reino, os quatro barões supraditos enviarão a questão ao restante dos vinte e cinco barões, os quais com a comunidade de todo o país nos impugnarão e afligirão de qualquer modo que possam, a saber, pela captura de castelos, terras, possessões, e de qualquer modo que possam, até que o reparo seja feito conforme o seu julgamento, salvaguardando a nossa pessoa e a da nossa esposa e filhos. E quando o reparo estiver feito, eles nos obedecerão como antes. E todos do país, que o desejarem, podem jurar que estão prontos para a execução das referidas matérias, obedecer às ordens dos ditos vinte e cinco barões, e que com os seus homens nos afligirão o máximo que puderem, e nós pública e livremente permitimos a qualquer um jurar desse modo, se o desejar, e a ninguém isto será jamais negado. E mais, todos aqueles do país que, por si próprios e de livre vontade, desejarem jurar aos vinte e cinco barões com respeito a nos obrigar e afligir juntamente com eles, nós faremos tomar o juramento, como acima dito. E se algum dos vinte e cinco barões morrer, ou deixar o país, ou de algum modo estiver impedido de executar o acima exposto, aqueles que permanecerem dos ditos vinte e cinco barões elegerão um outro em seu lugar, à sua escolha, e este será juramentado do mesmo modo que os outros. E mais, em todas as coisas que respeitam aos ditos vinte e cinco barões executar, se por acaso todos os vinte e cinco barões estão presentes, e uma disputa surge entre eles sobre qualquer assunto, ou se alguns daqueles citados não desejam ou não podem comparecer, o veredicto da maioria daqueles presentes deve ser considerado como firme e válido, como se todos os vinte e cinco tivessem concordado. E os vinte e cinco jurarão antes lealmente o dito acima, e cuidarão para que seja mantido na medida em que puderem. E nós não tentaremos nada junto a ninguém, por nosso intermédio ou de outrem, para que qualquer dessas concessões e liberdades possa ser revogada ou diminuída, e se qualquer coisa dessa natureza foi tentada, seja nula e sem efeito, e nunca a usaremos pessoalmente ou por meio de alguém. 62. E toda a má vontade, indignação e ressentimento, que tenha nascido entre nós e os nossos homens, clérigos e leigos, na época de disputa, plenamente absolvemos e perdoamos a todos. E mais, todas as ofensas, feitas em razão da referida disputa, a partir de Easter Q6) no décimo sexto ano dos seus pares, segundo a''' lei da Inglaterra', com respeito às possessões inglesas, o nosso reinado, até ao restabelecimento da paz, plenamente perdoamos a todos, clérigos e leigos, e perdoamos, até onde de nós depende. E mais, mandamos fazer para eles cartas-patentes de testemunho de Stephen, arcebispo de Canterbury, de Henrv, arcebispo de Dublin, e dos referidos bispos, e do mestre Pandulf, referente a esta garantia e às concessões acima mencionadas. 63. Razão por que desejamos e firmemente ordenamos que a' igreja inglesa seja livre''' e que''' os homens do nosso reino tenham e conservem todas as liberdades, direitos e concessões acima', sólidos e em '''paz', livre '''e serenamente, '''plena '''e '''completamente, para si e para os seus herdeiros, em todas as coisas e lugares, perpetuamente como será dito. Isto foi jurado '''por nós e por nossos barões, que tudo o acima referido será '''mantido em boa-fé e sem malícia. Os abaixo nomeados e muitos outros sendo testemunhas no campo que é chamado Runnymede, entre Winsor e Staines, no décimo quinto dia de Junho no décimo sétimo ano de nosso reinado. Fonte: http://corvobranco.tripod.com/dwnl/magna_carta.pdf Texto em inglês (sem grifos no original) The Magna Carta (The Great Charter) Preamble: John, by the grace of God, king of England, lord of Ireland, duke of Normandy and Aquitaine, and count of Anjou, to the archbishop, bishops, abbots, earls, barons, justiciaries, foresters, sheriffs, stewards, servants, and to all his bailiffs and liege subjects, greetings. Know that, having regard to God and for the salvation of our soul, and those of all our ancestors and heirs, and unto the honor of God and the advancement of his holy Church and for the rectifying of our realm, we have granted as underwritten by advice of our venerable fathers, Stephen, archbishop of Canterbury, primate of all England and cardinal of the holy Roman Church, Henry, archbishop of Dublin, William of London, Peter of Winchester, Jocelyn of Bath and Glastonbury, Hugh of Lincoln, Walter of Worcester, William of Coventry, Benedict of Rochester, bishops; of Master Pandulf, subdeacon and member of the household of our lord the Pope, of brother Aymeric (master of the Knights of the Temple in England), and of the illustrious men William Marshal, earl of Pembroke, William, earl of Salisbury, William, earl of Warenne, William, earl of Arundel, Alan of Galloway (constable of Scotland), Waren Fitz Gerold, Peter Fitz Herbert, Hubert De Burgh (seneschal of Poitou), Hugh de Neville, Matthew Fitz Herbert, Thomas Basset, Alan Basset, Philip d'Aubigny, Robert of Roppesley, John Marshal, John Fitz Hugh, and others, our liegemen. 1. In the first place we have granted to God, and by this our present charter confirmed for us and our heirs forever that the English Church shall be free, and shall have her rights entire, and her liberties inviolate; and we will that it be thus observed; which is apparent from this that the freedom of elections, which is reckoned most important and very essential to the English Church, we, of our pure and unconstrained will, did grant, and did by our charter confirm and did obtain the ratification of the same from our lord, Pope Innocent III, before the quarrel arose between us and our barons: and this we will observe, and our will is that it be observed in good faith by our heirs forever. We have also granted to all freemen of our kingdom, for us and our heirs forever, all the underwritten liberties, to be had and held by them and their heirs, of us and our heirs forever. 2. If any of our earls or barons, or others holding of us in chief by military service shall have died, and at the time of his death his heir shall be full of age and owe "relief", he shall have his inheritance by the old relief, to wit, the heir or heirs of an earl, for the whole barony of an earl by £100; the heir or heirs of a baron, £100 for a whole barony; the heir or heirs of a knight, 100s, at most, and whoever owes less let him give less, according to the ancient custom of fees. 3. If, however, the heir of any one of the aforesaid has been under age and in wardship, let him have his inheritance without relief and without fine when he comes of age. 4. The guardian of the land of an heir who is thus under age, shall take from the land of the heir nothing but reasonable produce, reasonable customs, and reasonable services, and that without destruction or waste of men or goods; and if we have committed the wardship of the lands of any such minor to the sheriff, or to any other who is responsible to us for its issues, and he has made destruction or waster of what he holds in wardship, we will take of him amends, and the land shall be committed to two lawful and discreet men of that fee, who shall be responsible for the issues to us or to him to whom we shall assign them; and if we have given or sold the wardship of any such land to anyone and he has therein made destruction or waste, he shall lose that wardship, and it shall be transferred to two lawful and discreet men of that fief, who shall be responsible to us in like manner as aforesaid. 5. The guardian, moreover, so long as he has the wardship of the land, shall keep up the houses, parks, fishponds, stanks, mills, and other things pertaining to the land, out of the issues of the same land; and he shall restore to the heir, when he has come to full age, all his land, stocked with ploughs and wainage, according as the season of husbandry shall require, and the issues of the land can reasonable bear. 6. Heirs shall be married without disparagement, yet so that before the marriage takes place the nearest in blood to that heir shall have notice. 7. A widow, after the death of her husband, shall forthwith and without difficulty have her marriage portion and inheritance; nor shall she give anything for her dower, or for her marriage portion, or for the inheritance which her husband and she held on the day of the death of that husband; and she may remain in the house of her husband for forty days after his death, within which time her dower shall be assigned to her. 8. No widow shall be compelled to marry, so long as she prefers to live without a husband; provided always that she gives security not to marry without our consent, if she holds of us, or without the consent of the lord of whom she holds, if she holds of another. 9. Neither we nor our bailiffs will seize any land or rent for any debt, as long as the chattels of the debtor are sufficient to repay the debt; nor shall the sureties of the debtor be distrained so long as the principal debtor is able to satisfy the debt; and if the principal debtor shall fail to pay the debt, having nothing wherewith to pay it, then the sureties shall answer for the debt; and let them have the lands and rents of the debtor, if they desire them, until they are indemnified for the debt which they have paid for him, unless the principal debtor can show proof that he is discharged thereof as against the said sureties. 10. If one who has borrowed from the Jews any sum, great or small, die before that loan be repaid, the debt shall not bear interest while the heir is under age, of whomsoever he may hold; and if the debt fall into our hands, we will not take anything except the principal sum contained in the bond. 11. And if anyone die indebted to the Jews, his wife shall have her dower and pay nothing of that debt; and if any children of the deceased are left under age, necessaries shall be provided for them in keeping with the holding of the deceased; and out of the residue the debt shall be paid, reserving, however, service due to feudal lords; in like manner let it be done touching debts due to others than Jews. 12. No scutage not aid shall be imposed on our kingdom, unless by common counsel of our kingdom, except for ransoming our person, for making our eldest son a knight, and for once marrying our eldest daughter; and for these there shall not be levied more than a reasonable aid. In like manner it shall be done concerning aids from the city of London. 13. And the city of London shall have all it ancient liberties and free customs, as well by land as by water; furthermore, we decree and grant that all other cities, boroughs, towns, and ports shall have all their liberties and free customs. 14. And for obtaining the common counsel of the kingdom anent the assessing of an aid (except in the three cases aforesaid) or of a scutage, we will cause to be summoned the archbishops, bishops, abbots, earls, and greater barons, severally by our letters; and we will moveover cause to be summoned generally, through our sheriffs and bailiffs, and others who hold of us in chief, for a fixed date, namely, after the expiry of at least forty days, and at a fixed place; and in all letters of such summons we will specify the reason of the summons. And when the summons has thus been made, the business shall proceed on the day appointed, according to the counsel of such as are present, although not all who were summoned have come. 15. We will not for the future grant to anyone license to take an aid from his own free tenants, except to ransom his person, to make his eldest son a knight, and once to marry his eldest daughter; and on each of these occasions there shall be levied only a reasonable aid. 16. No one shall be distrained for performance of greater service for a knight's fee, or for any other free tenement, than is due therefrom. 17. Common pleas shall not follow our court, but shall be held in some fixed place. 18. Inquests of novel disseisin, of mort d'ancestor, and of darrein presentment shall not be held elsewhere than in their own county courts, and that in manner following; We, or, if we should be out of the realm, our chief justiciar, will send two justiciaries through every county four times a year, who shall alone with four knights of the county chosen by the county, hold the said assizes in the county court, on the day and in the place of meeting of that court. 19. And if any of the said assizes cannot be taken on the day of the county court, let there remain of the knights and freeholders, who were present at the county court on that day, as many as may be required for the efficient making of judgments, according as the business be more or less. 20. A freeman shall not be amerced for a slight offense, except in accordance with the degree of the offense; and for a grave offense he shall be amerced in accordance with the gravity of the offense, yet saving always his "contentment"; and a merchant in the same way, saving his "merchandise"; and a villein shall be amerced in the same way, saving his "wainage" if they have fallen into our mercy: and none of the aforesaid amercements shall be imposed except by the oath of honest men of the neighborhood. 21. Earls and barons shall not be amerced except through their peers, and only in accordance with the degree of the offense. 22. A clerk shall not be amerced in respect of his lay holding except after the manner of the others aforesaid; further, he shall not be amerced in accordance with the extent of his ecclesiastical benefice. 23. No village or individual shall be compelled to make bridges at river banks, except those who from of old were legally bound to do so. 24. No sheriff, constable, coroners, or others of our bailiffs, shall hold pleas of our Crown. 25. All counties, hundred, wapentakes, and trithings (except our demesne manors) shall remain at the old rents, and without any additional payment. 26. If anyone holding of us a lay fief shall die, and our sheriff or bailiff shall exhibit our letters patent of summons for a debt which the deceased owed us, it shall be lawful for our sheriff or bailiff to attach and enroll the chattels of the deceased, found upon the lay fief, to the value of that debt, at the sight of law worthy men, provided always that nothing whatever be thence removed until the debt which is evident shall be fully paid to us; and the residue shall be left to the executors to fulfill the will of the deceased; and if there be nothing due from him to us, all the chattels shall go to the deceased, saving to his wife and children their reasonable shares. 27. If any freeman shall die intestate, his chattels shall be distributed by the hands of his nearest kinsfolk and friends, under supervision of the Church, saving to every one the debts which the deceased owed to him. 28. No constable or other bailiff of ours shall take corn or other provisions from anyone without immediately tendering money therefor, unless he can have postponement thereof by permission of the seller. 29. No constable shall compel any knight to give money in lieu of castle-guard, when he is willing to perform it in his own person, or (if he himself cannot do it from any reasonable cause) then by another responsible man. Further, if we have led or sent him upon military service, he shall be relieved from guard in proportion to the time during which he has been on service because of us. 30. No sheriff or bailiff of ours, or other person, shall take the horses or carts of any freeman for transport duty, against the will of the said freeman. 31. Neither we nor our bailiffs shall take, for our castles or for any other work of ours, wood which is not ours, against the will of the owner of that wood. 32. We will not retain beyond one year and one day, the lands those who have been convicted of felony, and the lands shall thereafter be handed over to the lords of the fiefs. 33. All kydells for the future shall be removed altogether from Thames and Medway, and throughout all England, except upon the seashore. 34. The writ which is called praecipe shall not for the future be issued to anyone, regarding any tenement whereby a freeman may lose his court. 35. Let there be one measure of wine throughout our whole realm; and one measure of ale; and one measure of corn, to wit, "the London quarter"; and one width of cloth (whether dyed, or russet, or "halberget"), to wit, two ells within the selvedges; of weights also let it be as of measures. 36. Nothing in future shall be given or taken for a writ of inquisition of life or limbs, but freely it shall be granted, and never denied. 37. If anyone holds of us by fee-farm, either by socage or by burage, or of any other land by knight's service, we will not (by reason of that fee-farm, socage, or burgage), have the wardship of the heir, or of such land of his as if of the fief of that other; nor shall we have wardship of that fee-farm, socage, or burgage, unless such fee-farm owes knight's service. We will not by reason of any small serjeancy which anyone may hold of us by the service of rendering to us knives, arrows, or the like, have wardship of his heir or of the land which he holds of another lord by knight's service. 38. No bailiff for the future shall, upon his own unsupported complaint, put anyone to his "law", without credible witnesses brought for this purposes. 39. No freemen shall be taken or imprisoned or disseised or exiled or in any way destroyed, nor will we go upon him nor send upon him, except by the lawful judgment of his peers or by the law of the land. 40. To no one will we sell, to no one will we refuse or delay, right or justice. 41. All merchants shall have safe and secure exit from England, and entry to England, with the right to tarry there and to move about as well by land as by water, for buying and selling by the ancient and right customs, quit from all evil tolls, except (in time of war) such merchants as are of the land at war with us. And if such are found in our land at the beginning of the war, they shall be detained, without injury to their bodies or goods, until information be received by us, or by our chief justiciar, how the merchants of our land found in the land at war with us are treated; and if our men are safe there, the others shall be safe in our land. 42. It shall be lawful in future for anyone (excepting always those imprisoned or outlawed in accordance with the law of the kingdom, and natives of any country at war with us, and merchants, who shall be treated as if above provided) to leave our kingdom and to return, safe and secure by land and water, except for a short period in time of war, on grounds of public policy- reserving always the allegiance due to us. 43. If anyone holding of some escheat (such as the honor of Wallingford, Nottingham, Boulogne, Lancaster, or of other escheats which are in our hands and are baronies) shall die, his heir shall give no other relief, and perform no other service to us than he would have done to the baron if that barony had been in the baron's hand; and we shall hold it in the same manner in which the baron held it. 44. Men who dwell without the forest need not henceforth come before our justiciaries of the forest upon a general summons, unless they are in plea, or sureties of one or more, who are attached for the forest. 45. We will appoint as justices, constables, sheriffs, or bailiffs only such as know the law of the realm and mean to observe it well. 46. All barons who have founded abbeys, concerning which they hold charters from the kings of England, or of which they have long continued possession, shall have the wardship of them, when vacant, as they ought to have. 47. All forests that have been made such in our time shall forthwith be disafforsted; and a similar course shall be followed with regard to river banks that have been placed "in defense" by us in our time. 48. All evil customs connected with forests and warrens, foresters and warreners, sheriffs and their officers, river banks and their wardens, shall immediately by inquired into in each county by twelve sworn knights of the same county chosen by the honest men of the same county, and shall, within forty days of the said inquest, be utterly abolished, so as never to be restored, provided always that we previously have intimation thereof, or our justiciar, if we should not be in England. 49. We will immediately restore all hostages and charters delivered to us by Englishmen, as sureties of the peace of faithful service. 50. We will entirely remove from their bailiwicks, the relations of Gerard of Athee (so that in future they shall have no bailiwick in England); namely, Engelard of Cigogne, Peter, Guy, and Andrew of Chanceaux, Guy of Cigogne, Geoffrey of Martigny with his brothers, Philip Mark with his brothers and his nephew Geoffrey, and the whole brood of the same. 51. As soon as peace is restored, we will banish from the kingdom all foreign born knights, crossbowmen, serjeants, and mercenary soldiers who have come with horses and arms to the kingdom's hurt. 52. If anyone has been dispossessed or removed by us, without the legal judgment of his peers, from his lands, castles, franchises, or from his right, we will immediately restore them to him; and if a dispute arise over this, then let it be decided by the five and twenty barons of whom mention is made below in the clause for securing the peace. Moreover, for all those possessions, from which anyone has, without the lawful judgment of his peers, been disseised or removed, by our father, King Henry, or by our brother, King Richard, and which we retain in our hand (or which as possessed by others, to whom we are bound to warrant them) we shall have respite until the usual term of crusaders; excepting those things about which a plea has been raised, or an inquest made by our order, before our taking of the cross; but as soon as we return from the expedition, we will immediately grant full justice therein. 53. We shall have, moreover, the same respite and in the same manner in rendering justice concerning the disafforestation or retention of those forests which Henry our father and Richard our broter afforested, and concerning the wardship of lands which are of the fief of another (namely, such wardships as we have hitherto had by reason of a fief which anyone held of us by knight's service), and concerning abbeys founded on other fiefs than our own, in which the lord of the fee claims to have right; and when we have returned, or if we desist from our expedition, we will immediately grant full justice to all who complain of such things. 54. No one shall be arrested or imprisoned upon the appeal of a woman, for the death of any other than her husband. 55. All fines made with us unjustly and against the law of the land, and all amercements, imposed unjustly and against the law of the land, shall be entirely remitted, or else it shall be done concerning them according to the decision of the five and twenty barons whom mention is made below in the clause for securing the pease, or according to the judgment of the majority of the same, along with the aforesaid Stephen, archbishop of Canterbury, if he can be present, and such others as he may wish to bring with him for this purpose, and if he cannot be present the business shall nevertheless proceed without him, provided always that if any one or more of the aforesaid five and twenty barons are in a similar suit, they shall be removed as far as concerns this particular judgment, others being substituted in their places after having been selected by the rest of the same five and twenty for this purpose only, and after having been sworn. 56. If we have disseised or removed Welshmen from lands or liberties, or other things, without the legal judgment of their peers in England or in Wales, they shall be immediately restored to them; and if a dispute arise over this, then let it be decided in the marches by the judgment of their peers; for the tenements in England according to the law of England, for tenements in Wales according to the law of Wales, and for tenements in the marches according to the law of the marches. Welshmen shall do the same to us and ours. 57. Further, for all those possessions from which any Welshman has, without the lawful judgment of his peers, been disseised or removed by King Henry our father, or King Richard our brother, and which we retain in our hand (or which are possessed by others, and which we ought to warrant), we will have respite until the usual term of crusaders; excepting those things about which a plea has been raised or an inquest made by our order before we took the cross; but as soon as we return (or if perchance we desist from our expedition), we will immediately grant full justice in accordance with the laws of the Welsh and in relation to the foresaid regions. 58. We will immediately give up the son of Llywelyn and all the hostages of Wales, and the charters delivered to us as security for the peace. 59. We will do towards Alexander, king of Scots, concerning the return of his sisters and his hostages, and concerning his franchises, and his right, in the same manner as we shall do towards our owher barons of England, unless it ought to be otherwise according to the charters which we hold from William his father, formerly king of Scots; and this shall be according to the judgment of his peers in our court. 60. Moreover, all these aforesaid customs and liberties, the observances of which we have granted in our kingdom as far as pertains to us towards our men, shall be observed b all of our kingdom, as well clergy as laymen, as far as pertains to them towards their men. 61. Since, moveover, for God and the amendment of our kingdom and for the better allaying of the quarrel that has arisen between us and our barons, we have granted all these concessions, desirous that they should enjoy them in complete and firm endurance forever, we give and grant to them the underwritten security, namely, that the barons choose five and twenty barons of the kingdom, whomsoever they will, who shall be bound with all their might, to observe and hold, and cause to be observed, the peace and liberties we have granted and confirmed to them by this our present Charter, so that if we, or our justiciar, or our bailiffs or any one of our officers, shall in anything be at fault towards anyone, or shall have broken any one of the articles of this peace or of this security, and the offense be notified to four barons of the foresaid five and twenty, the said four barons shall repair to us (or our justiciar, if we are out of the realm) and, laying the transgression before us, petition to have that transgression redressed without delay. And if we shall not have corrected the transgression (or, in the event of our being out of the realm, if our justiciar shall not have corrected it) within forty days, reckoning from the time it has been intimated to us (or to our justiciar, if we should be out of the realm), the four barons aforesaid shall refer that matter to the rest of the five and twenty barons, and those five and twenty barons shall, together with the community of the whole realm, distrain and distress us in all possible ways, namely, by seizing our castles, lands, possessions, and in any other way they can, until redress has been obtained as they deem fit, saving harmless our own person, and the persons of our queen and children; and when redress has been obtained, they shall resume their old relations towards us. And let whoever in the country desires it, swear to obey the orders of the said five and twenty barons for the execution of all the aforesaid matters, and along with them, to molest us to the utmost of his power; and we publicly and freely grant leave to everyone who wishes to swear, and we shall never forbid anyone to swear. All those, moveover, in the land who of themselves and of their own accord are unwilling to swear to the twenty five to help them in constraining and molesting us, we shall by our command compel the same to swear to the effect foresaid. And if any one of the five and twenty barons shall have died or departed from the land, or be incapacitated in any other manner which would prevent the foresaid provisions being carried out, those of the said twenty five barons who are left shall choose another in his place according to their own judgment, and he shall be sworn in the same way as the others. Further, in all matters, the execution of which is entrusted,to these twenty five barons, if perchance these twenty five are present and disagree about anything, or if some of them, after being summoned, are unwilling or unable to be present, that which the majority of those present ordain or command shall be held as fixed and established, exactly as if the whole twenty five had concurred in this; and the said twenty five shall swear that they will faithfully observe all that is aforesaid, and cause it to be observed with all their might. And we shall procure nothing from anyone, directly or indirectly, whereby any part of these concessions and liberties might be revoked or diminished; and if any such things has been procured, let it be void and null, and we shall never use it personally or by another. 62. And all the will, hatreds, and bitterness that have arisen between us and our men, clergy and lay, from the date of the quarrel, we have completely remitted and pardoned to everyone. Moreover, all trespasses occasioned by the said quarrel, from Easter in the sixteenth year of our reign till the restoration of peace, we have fully remitted to all, both clergy and laymen, and completely forgiven, as far as pertains to us. And on this head, we have caused to be made for them letters testimonial patent of the lord Stephen, archbishop of Canterbury, of the lord Henry, archbishop of Dublin, of the bishops aforesaid, and of Master Pandulf as touching this security and the concessions aforesaid. 63. Wherefore we will and firmly order that the English Church be free, and that the men in our kingdom have and hold all the aforesaid liberties, rights, and concessions, well and peaceably, freely and quietly, fully and wholly, for themselves and their heirs, of us and our heirs, in all respects and in all places forever, as is aforesaid. An oath, moreover, has been taken, as well on our part as on the art of the barons, that all these conditions aforesaid shall be kept in good faith and without evil intent. Given under our hand - the above named and many others being witnesses - in the meadow which is called Runnymede, between Windsor and Staines, on the fifteenth day of June, in the seventeenth year of our reign. ---- This is but one of three different translations I found of the Magna Carta; it was originally done in Latin, probably by the Archbishop, Stephen Langton. It was in force for only a few months, when it was violated by the king. Just over a year later, with no resolution to the war, the king died, being succeeded by his 9-year old son, Henry III. The Charter (Carta) was reissued again, with some revisions, in 1216, 1217 and 1225. As near as I can tell, the version presented here is the one that preceeded all of the others; nearly all of it's provisions were soon superceded by other laws, and none of it is effective today. The two other versions I found each professed to be the original, as well. The basic intent of each is the same. Gerald Murphy (The Cleveland Free-Net - aa300) Prepared by Nancy Troutman (The Cleveland Free-Net - aa345). Distributed by the Cybercasting Services Division of the National Public Telecomputing Network (NPTN). Permission is hereby given to download, reprint, and/or otherwise redistribute this file, provided appropriate point of origin credit is given to the preparer(s) and the National Public Telecomputing Network. Fonte: http://www.constitution.org/eng/magnacar.htm Texto original (sem grifos no original) MAGNA CARTA Johannis sine Terra regis Angliae 15° Junii anno Domini 1215. originale continuus sine numeris est. Concordia inter Regem Johannem et Barones pro concessione libertatum ecclesie et regni Anglie. scriptum versus originalem Lincolniensis. Johannes Dei gracia rex Anglie, Dominus Hibernie, dux Normannie, Aquitannie et comes Andegavie, archiepiscopis, episcopis, abbatibus, comitibus, baronibus, justiciariis, forestariis, vicecomitibus, prepositis, ministris et omnibus ballivis et fidelibus suis salutem. Sciatis nos intuitu Dei et pro salute anime nostre et omnium antecessorum et heredum nostrorum ad honorem Dei et exaltacionem sancte Ecclesie, et emendacionem regi nostri, per consilium venerabilium patrum nostrorum, Stephani Cantuariensis archiepsicopi, tocius Anglie primatis et sancte Romane ecclesie cardinalis, Henrici Dublinensis archiepiscopi, Willelmi Londoniensis, Petri Wintoniensis, Joscelini Bathoniensis et Glastoniensis, Hugonis Lincolniensis, Walteri Wygorniensis, Willelmi Coventriensis, et Benedicti Roffensis, episcoporum; magistri Pandulfi domini pape subdiaconi et familiaris, fratris Aymerici magistri milicie Templi in Anglia; et nobilium virorum Willelmi Mariscalli comitis Penbrocie, Willelmi comitis Sarisberie, Willelmi comitis Warennie, Willelmi comitis Arundellie, Alani de Galewey a constabularii Scocie, Warini filii Geroldi, Petri filii Hereberti, Huberti de Burgo senescalli Pictavie, Hugonis de Nevilla, Mathei filii Hereberti, Thome Basset, Alani Basset, Philippi de Albiniaco, Roberti de Roppel., Johannis Mariscalli, Johannis filii Hugonis et aliorum fidelium nostrum. 1. In primis concessisse Deo et hac presenti carta nostra confirmasse, pro nobis et heredibus nostris in perpetuum quod Anglicana ecclesia libera sit, et habeat jura sua integra, et libertates suas illesas; et ita volumus observari; quod apparet ex eo quod libertatem electionum, que maxima et magis necessaria reputatur Ecclesie Anglicane, mera et spontanea voluntate, ante discordiam inter nos et barones nostros motam, concessimus et carta nostra carta data 21É novembris anno Domini 1214; confirmatio papae Innocentii tertii 30É martii anno Domini 1215 confirmavimus, et eam obtinuimus a domino papa Innocentio tercio confirmari; quam et nos observabimus et ab heredibus nostris in perpetuum bona fide volumus observari. Concessimus eciam omnibus liberis hominibus regni nostri, pro nobis et heredibus nostri in perpetuum, omnes libertates subscriptas, habendas et tenendas eis et heredibus suis, de nobis et heredibus nostris. 2. Si quis comitum vel baronum nostrorum, sive aliorum tenencium de nobis in capite per servicium militare, mortuus fuerit, et cum decesserit heres suus plene etatis fuerit et relevium debeat, habeat hereditatem suam per antiquum relevium; scilicet heres vel heredes comitis de baronia comitis integra per centum libras; heres vel heredes baronis de baronia per centum libras (sic); heres vel heredes militis de feodo militis integro per centum solidos ad plus; et qui minus debuerit minus det secundum antiquam consuetudinem feodorum. 3. Si autem heres alicujus talium fuerit infra etatem et fuerit in custodia, cum ad etatem pervenerit, habeat hereditatem suam sine relevio et sine fine. 4. Custos terre hujusmodi heredis qui infra etatem fuerit, non capiat de terra heredis nisi racionabiles exitus, et racionabiles consuetudines, et racionabilia servicia, et hoc sine destructione et vasto hominum vel rerum; et si nos commiserimus custodiam alicujus talis terre vicecomiti vel alicui alii qui de exitibus illius nobis respondere debeat, et ille destructionem de custodia fecerit vel vastum, nos ab illo capiemus emendam, et terra committatur duobus legalibus et discretis hominibus de feodo illo, qui de exitibus respondeant nobis vel ei cui eos assignaverimus; et si dederimus vel vendiderimus alicui custodiam alicujus talis terre, et ille destructionem inde fecerit vel vastum, amittat ipsam custodiam, et tradatur duobus legalibus et discretis hominibus de feodo illo qui similiter nobis respondeant sicut predictum est. 5. Custos autem, quamdiu custodiam terre habuerit, sustentet domos, parcos, vivaria, stagna, molendina, et cetera ad terram illam pertinencia, de exitibus terre ejusdem; et reddat heredi, cum ad plenam etatem pervenerit, terram suam totam instauratam de carucis et waynagiis, secundum quod tempus waynagii exiget et exitus terre racionabiliter poterunt sustinere. 6. Heredes maritentur absque disparagacione, ita tamen quod, antequam contrahatur matrimonium, ostendatur propinquis de consanguinitate ipsius heredis. 7. Vidua post mortem mariti sui statim et sine difficultate habeat maritagium et hereditatem suam, nec aliquid det pro dote sua, vel pro maritagio suo, vel hereditate sua, quam hereditatem maritus suus et ipsa tenuerint dit obitus ipsius mariti, et maneat in domo mariti sui per quadraginta dies post mortem ipsius, infra quos assignetur ei dos sua. 8. Nulla vidua distringatur ad se maritandum, dum voluerit vivere sine marito, ita tamen quod securitatem faciat quod se non maritabit sine assensu nostro, si de nobis tenuerit, vel sine assensu domini sui de quo tenuerit, si de alio tenuerit. 9. Nec nos nec ballivi nostri seisiemus terram aliquam nec redditum pro debito aliquo, quamdiu catalla debitoris sufficiunt ad debitum reddendum; nec plegii ipsius debitoris distringantur quamdiu ipse capitalis debitor sufficit ad solucionem debiti; et si capitalis debitor defecerit in solucione debiti, non habens unde solvat, plegii respondeant de debito; et, si voluerint, habeant terras et redditus debitoris, donec sit eis satisfactum de debito quod ante pro eo solverint, nisi capitalis debitor monstraverit se esse quietum inde versus eosdem plegios. 10. Si quis mutuo ceperit aliquid a Judeis, plus vel minus, et moriatur antequam debitum illud solvatur, debitum non usuret quamdiu heres fuerit infra etatem, de quocumque teneat; et si debitum illud inciderit in manus nostras, nos non capiemus nisi catallum contentum in carta. 11. Et si quis moriatur, et debitum debeat Judeis, uxor ejus habeat dotem suam, et nichil reddat de debito illo; et si liberi ipsius defuncti qui fuerint infra etatem remanserint, provideantur eis necessaria secundum tenementum quod fuerit defuncti, et de residuo solvatur debitum, salvo servicio dominorum; simili modo fiat de debitis que debentur aliis quam Judeis. 12. Nullum scutagium vel auxilium ponatur in regno nostro, nisi per commune consilium regni nostri, nisi ad corpus nostrum redimendum, et primogenitum filium nostrum militem faciendum, et ad filiam nostram primogenitam semel maritandam, et ad hec non fiat nisi racionabile auxilium; simili modo fiat de auxiliis de civitate London. 13. Et civitas London. habeat omnes antiquas libertates et liberas consuetudines suas, tam per terras, quam per aquas. Preterea volumus et concedimus quod omnes alie civitates, et burgi, et ville, et portus, habeant omnes libertates et liberas consuetudines suas. 14. Et ad habendum commune consilium regni de auxilio assidendo aliter quam in tribus casibus predictis, vel de scutagio assidendo, summoneri faciemus archiepiscopos, episcopos, abbates, comites, et majores barones sigillatim per litteras nostras; et preterea faciemus summoneri in generali per vicecomites et ballivos nostros omnes illos qui de nobis tenent in capite ad certum diem, scilicet ad terminum quadraginta dierum ad minus, et ad certum locum; et in omnibus litteris illius summonicionis causam summonicionis exprimemus; et sic facta summonicione negocium ad diem assignatum procedat secundum consilium illorum qui presentes fuerint, quamvis non omnes summoniti venerint. 15. Nos non concedemus de cetero alicui quod capiat auxilium de liberis hominibus suis, nisi ad corpus suum redimendum, et ad faciendum primogenitum filium suum militem, et ad primogenitam filiam suam semel maritandam, et ad hec non fiat nisi racionabile auxilium. 16. Nullus distringatur ad faciendum majus servicium de feodo militis, nec de alio libero tenemento, quam inde debetur. 17. Communia placita non sequantur curiam nostram, set teneantur in aliquo loco certo. 18. Recogniciones de nova disseisina, de morte antecessoris, et de ultima presentacione, non capiantur nisi in suis comitatibus et hoc modo : nos, vel si extra regnum fuerimus, capitalis justiciarius noster, mittemus duos justiciarios per unum quemque comitatum per quatuor vices in anno, qui, cum quatuor militibus cujuslibet comitatus electis per comitatum, capiant in comitatu et in die et loco comitatus assisas predictas. 19. Et si in die comitatus assise predicte capi non possint, tot milites et libere tenentes remaneant de illis qui interfuerint comitatui die illo, per quos possint judicia sufficenter fieri, secundum quod negocium fuerit majus vel minus. 20. Liber homo non amercietur pro parvo delicto, nisi secundum modum delicti; et pro magno delicto amercietur secundum magnitudinem delicti, salvo contenemento suo; et mercator eodem modo, salva mercandisa sua; et villanus eodem modo amercietur salvo waynagio suo, si inciderint in misericordiam nostram; et nulla predictarum misericordiarum ponatur, nisi per sacramentum proborum hominum de visneto. 21. Comites et barones non amercientur nisi per pares suos, et non nisi secundum modum delicti. 22. Nullus clericus amercietur de laico tenemento suo, nisi secundum modum aliorum predictorum, et non secundum quantitatem beneficii sui ecclesiastici. 23. Nec villa nec homo distringatur facere pontes ad riparias, nisi qui ab antiquo et de jure facere debent. 24. Nullus vicecomes, constabularius, coronatores, vel alii ballivi nostri, teneant placita corone nostre. 25. Omnes comitatus, hundredi, wapentakii, et trethingi' sint ad antiquas firmas absque ullo incremento, exceptis dominicis maneriis nostris. 26. Si aliquis tenens de nobis laicum feodum moriatur, et vicecomes vel ballivus noster ostendat litteras nostras patentes de summonicione nostra de debito quod defunctus nobis debuit, liceat vicecomiti vel ballivo nostro attachiare et imbreviare catalla defuncti inventa in laico feodo, ad valenciam illius debiti, per visum legalium hominum, ita tamen quod nichil inde amoveatur, donec persolvatur nobis debitum quod clarum fuerit, et residuum relinquatur executoribus ad faciendum testamentum defuncti; et, si nichil nobis debeatur ad ipso, omnia catalla cedant defuncto, salvis uxori ipsius et pueris racionabilibus partibus suis. 27. Si aliquis liber homo intestatus decesserit, catalla sua per manus propinquorum parentum et amicorum suorum, per visum ecclesie distribuantur, salvis unicuique debitis que defunctus ei debebat. 28. Nullus constabularius, vel alius ballivus noster, capiat blada vel alia catalla alicujus, nisi statim inde reddat denarios, aut respectum inde habere possit de voluntate venditoris. 29. Nullus constabularius distringat aliquem militem ad dandum denarios pro custodia castri, si facere voluerit custodiam illam in propria persona sua, vel per alium probum hominem, si ipse eam facere non possit propter racionabilem causam; et si nos duxerimus vel miserimus eum in exercitum, erit quietus de custodia, secundum quantitatem temporis quo per nos fuerit in exercitu. 30. Nullus vicecomes, vel ballivus noster, vel aliquis alius, capiat equos vel carettas alicujus liberi hominis pro cariagio faciendo, nisi de voluntate ipsius liberi hominis. 31. Nec nos nec ballivi nostri capiemus alienum boscum ad castra vel alia agenda nostra, nisi per voluntatem ipsius cujus boscus ille fuerit. 32. Nos non tenebimus terras illorum qui convicti fuerint de felonia, nisi per unum annum et unum diem, et tunc reddantur terre dominis feodorum. 33. Omnis kidelli de cetero deponantur penitus de Tamisia, et de Medewaye, et per totam Angliam, nisi per costeram maris. 34. Breve quod vocatur "Precipe" de cetero non fiat alicui de aliquo tenemento unde liber homo amittere possit curiam suam. 35. Una mensura vini sit per totum regnum nostrum, et una mensura cervisie, et una mensura bladi, scilicet quarterium Londoniense, et una latitudo pannorum tinctorum et russetorum et halbergettorum, scilicet due ulne infra listas; de ponderibus autem sit ut de mensuris. 36. Nichil detur vel capiatur de cetero pro brevi inquisicionis de vita vel membris, set gratis concedatur et non negetur. 37. Si aliquis teneat de nobis per feodifirmam, vel per sokagium, vel per burgagium, et de alio terram teneat per servicium militare, nos non habebimus custodiam heredis nec terre sue que est de feodo alterius, occasione illius feodifirme, vel sokagii, vel burgagii; nec habebimus custodiam illius feodifirme, vel sokagii, vel burgagii, nisi ipsa feodifirma debeat servicium militare. Nos non habebimus custodiam heredis vel terre alicujus, quam tenet de alio per servicium militare, occasione alicujus parve serjanterie quam tenet de nobis per servicium reddendi nobis cultellos, vel sagittas, vel hujusmodi. 38. Nullus ballivus ponat decetero aliquem ad legem simplici loquela sua, sine testibus fidelibus ad hoc inductis. 39. Nullus liber homo capiatur, vel imprisonetur, aut disseisiatur, aut utlagetur, aut exuletur, aut aliquo modo destruatur, nec super eum ibimus, nec super eum mittemus, nisi per legale judicium parium suorum vel per legem terre. 40. Nulli vendemus, nulli negabimus, aut differemus rectum aut justiciam. 41. Omnes mercatores habeant salvum et securum exire de Anglia, et venire in Angliam, et morari, et ire per Angliam, tam per terram quam per aquam, ad emendum et vendendum, sine omnibus malis toltis, per antiquas et rectas consuetudines, preterquam in tempore gwerre, et si sint de terra contra nos gwerrina; et si tales inveniantur in terra nostra in principio gwerre, attachientur sine dampno corporum et rerum, donec sciatur a nobis vel capitali justiciario nostro quomodo mercatores terre nostre tractentur, qui tunc invenientur in terra contra nos gwerrina; et si nostri salvi sint ibi, alii salvi sint in terra nostra. 42. Liceat unicuique decetero exire de regno nostro, et redire, salvo et secure, per terram et per aquam, salva fide nostra, nisi tempore gwerre per aliquod breve tempus, propter communem utilitatem regni, exceptis imprisonatis et utlagatis secundum legem regni, et gente de terra contra nos gwerrina, et mercatoribus, de quibus fiat sicut predictum est. 43. Si quis tenuerit de aliqua eskaeta, sicut de honore Walligefordie, Notingeham, Bolonie, Lancastrie, vel de aliis eskaetis que sunt in manu nostra et sunt baronie, et obierit, heres ejus non det aliud relevium, nec faciat nobis aliud servicium quam faceret baroni si baronia illa esset in manu baronis; et nos eodem modo eam tenebimus quo baro eam tenuit. 44. Homines qui manent extra forestam non veniant decetero coram justiciariis nostris de foresta per communes summoniciones, nisi sint in placito, vel plegii alicujus vel aliquorum, qui attachiati sint pro foresta. 45. Nos non faciemus justiciarios, constabularios, vicecomites, vel ballivos, nisi de talibus qui sciant legem regni et eam bene velint observare. 46. Omnes barones qui fundaverunt abbacias, unde habent cartas regum Anglie, vel antiquam tenuram, habeant earum custodiam cum vacaverint, sicut habere debent. 47. Omnes foreste que afforestate sunt tempore nostro, statim deafforestentur; et ita fiat de ripariis que per nos tempore nostro posite sunt in defenso. 48. Omnes male consuetudines de forestis et warennis, et de forestariis et warennariis, vicecomitibus et eorum ministris, ripariis et earum custodibus, statim inquirantur in quolibet comitatu per duodecim milites juratos de eodem comitatu, qui debent eligi per probos homines ejusdem comitatus, et infra quadraginta dies post inquisicionem factam, penitus, ita quod numquam revocentur, deleantur per eosdem, ita quod nos hoc sciamus prius, vel justiciarius noster, si in Anglia non fuerimus. 49. Omnes obsides et cartas statim reddemus que liberate fuerunt nobis ab Anglicis in securitatem pacis vel fidelis servicii. 50. Nos amovebimus penitus de balliis parentes Gerardi de Athyes, quod decetero nullam habeant balliam in Anglia, Engelardum de Cygony, Petrum et Gionem et Andream de Cancellis, Gionem de Cygony, Galfridum de Martinny et fratres ejus, Philippum Marc. et fratres ejus, et Galfridum nepotem ejus, et totam sequelam eorundem. 51. Et statim post pacis reformacionem amovebimus de regno omnes alienigenas milites, balistarios, servientes, stipendiarios, qui venerint cum equis et armis ad nocumentum regni. 52. Si quis fuerit disseisitus vel elongatus per nos sine legali judicio parium suorum, de terris, castellis, libertatibus, vel jure suo, statim ea ei restituemus; et si contencio super hoc orta fuerit, tunc inde fiat per judicium viginti quinque baronum, de quibus fit mencio inferius in securitate pacis. De omnibus autem illis de quibus aliquis disseisitus fuerit vel elongatus sine legali judicio parium suorum, per Henricum regem patrem nostrum vel per Ricardum regem fratrem nostrum, que in manu nostra habemus, vel que alii tenent, que nos oporteat warantizare, respectum habebimus usque ad communem terminum crucesignatorum; exceptis illis de quibus placitum motum fuit vel inquisicio facta per preceptum nostrum, ante suscepcionem crucis nostre : cum autem redierimus de peregrinacione nostra, vel si forte remanserimus a peregrinacione nostra, statim inde plenam justiciam exhibebimus. 53. Eundem autem respectum habebimus et eodem modo de justicia exhibenda, de forestis deafforestandis vel remanseris forestis quas Henricus pater noster vel Ricardus frater noster afforestaverunt, et de custodiis terrarum que sunt de alieno feodo, cujusmodi custodias hucusque habuimus occasione feodi quod aliquis de nobis tenuit per servicium militare, et de abbaciis que fundate fuerint in feodo alterius quam nostro, in quibus dominus feodi dixerit se jus habere; et cum redierimus, vel si remanserimus a peregrinatione nostra, super hiis conquerentibus plenam justiciam statim exhibebimus. 54. Nullus capiatur nec imprisonetur propter appellum femine de morte alterius quam viri sui. 55. Omnes fines qui injuste et contra legem terre facti sunt nobiscum, et omnia amerciamenta facta injuste et contra legem terre, omnino condonentur, vel fiat inde per judicium viginti quinque baronum de quibus fit mencio inferius in securitate pacis, vel per judicium majoris partis eorundem, una cum predicto Stephano Cantuarensi archiepiscopo, si interesse poterit, et aliis quos secum ad hoc vocare voluerit. Et si interesse non poterit, nichilominus procedat negocium sine eo, ita quod, si aliquis vel aliqui de predictis viginti quinque baronibus fuerint in simili querela, amoveantur quantum ad hoc judicium, et alii loco eorum per residuos de eisdem viginti quinque, tantum ad hoc faciendum electi et jurati substituantur. 56. Si nos disseisivimus vel elongavimus Walenses de terris vel libertatibus vel rebus aliis, sine legali judicio parium suorum, in Anglia vel in Wallia, eis statim reddantur; et si contencio super hoc orta fuerit, tunc inde fiat in Marchia per judicium parium suorum; de tenementis Anglie secundum legem Anglie; de tenementis Wallie secundum legem Wallie; de tenementis Marchie secundum legem Marchie. Idem facient Walenses nobis et nostris. 57. De omnibus autem illis de quibus aliquis Walensium disseisitus fuerit vel elongatus, sine legali judicio parium suorum, per Henricum regem patrem nostrum vel Ricardum regem fratrem nostrum, que nos in manu nostra habemus, vel que alii tenent que nos oporteat warantizare, respectum habebimus usque ad communem terminum crucesignatorum, illis exceptis de quibus placitum motum fuit vel inquisicio facta per preceptum nostrum ante suscepcionem crucis nostre; cum autem redierimus, vel si forte remanserimus a peregrinatione nostra, statim eis inde plenam justitiam exhibebimus, secundum leges Walensium et partes predictas. 58. Nos reddemus filium Lewelini statim, et omnes obsides de Wallia, et cartas que nobis liberate fuerunt in securitate pacis. 59. Nos faciemus Alexandro regi Scottorum de sororibus suis, et obsidibus reddendis, et libertatibus suis, et jure suo, secundum formam in qua faciemus aliis baronibus nostris Anglie, nisi aliter esse debeat per cartas quas habemus de Willelmo patre ipsius, quondam rege Scottorum; et hoc erit per judicium parium suorum in curia nostra. 60. Omnes autem istas consuetudines predictas et libertates quas nos concessimus in regno nostro tenendas quantum ad nos pertinet erga nostros, omnes de regno nostro, tam clerici quam laici, observent quantum ad se pertinet erga suos. 61. Cum autem pro Deo, et ad emendacionem regni nostri, et ad melius sopiendum discordiam inter nos et barones nostros ortam, hec omnia predicta concesserimus, volentes ea integra et firma stabilitate in perpetuum gaudere, facimus et concedimus eis securitatem subscriptam; videlicet quod barones eligant viginti quinque barones de regno quos voluerint, qui debeant pro totis viribus suis observare, tenere, et facere observari, pacem et libertates quas eis concessimus, et hac presenti carta nostra confirmavimus; ita scilicet quod, si nos, vel justiciarius noster, vel ballivi nostri, vel aliquis de ministris nostris, in aliquo erga aliquem deliquerimus, vel aliquem articulorum pacis aut securitatis transgressi fuerimus, et delictum ostensum fuerit quatuor baronibus de predictis viginti quinque baronibus, illi quatuor barones accedant ad nos vel ad justiciarium nostrum, si fuerimus extra regnum, proponentes nobis excessum; petent ut excessum illum sine dilacione faciamus emendari. Et si nos excessum non emendaverimus, vel, si fuerimus extra regnum, justiciarius noster non emendaverit infra tempus quadraginta dierum computandum a tempore quo monstratum fuerit nobis vel justiciario nostro, si extra regnum fuerimus, predicti quatuor barones referant causam illam ad residuos de illis viginti quinque baronibus, et illi viginti quinque barones cum communia tocius terre distringent et gravabunt nos modis omnibus quibus poterunt, scilicet per capcionem castrorum, terrarum, possessionum, et aliis modis quibus poterunt, donec fuerit emendatum secundum arbitrium eorum, salva persona nostra et regine nostre et liberorum nostrorum; et cum fuerit emendatum intendent nobis sicut prius fecerunt. Et quicumque voluerit de terra juret quod ad predicta omnia exequenda parebit mandatis predictorum viginti quinque baronum, et quod gravabit nos pro posse suo cum ipsis, et nos publice et libere damus licenciam jurandi cuilibet qui jurare voluerit, et nulli umquam jurare prohibebimus. Omnes autem illos de terra qui per se et sponte sua noluerint jurare viginti quinque baronibus de distringendo et gravando nos cum eis, faciemus jurare eosdem de mandato nostro sicut predictum est. Et si aliquis de viginti quinque baronibus decesserit, vel a terra recesserit, vel aliquo alio modo impeditus fuerit, quominus ista predicta possent exequi, qui residui fuerint de predictis viginti quinque baronibus eligant alium loco ipsius, pro arbitrio suo, qui simili modo erit juratus quo et ceteri. In omnibus autem que istis viginti quinque baronibus committuntur exequenda, si forte ipsi viginti quinque presentes fuerint, et inter se super re aliqua discordaverint, vel aliqui ex eis summoniti nolint vel nequeant interesse, ratum habeatur et firmum quod major pars eorum qui presentes fuerint providerit, vel preceperit ac si omnes viginti quinque in hoc consensissent; et predicti viginti quinque jurent quod omnia antedicta fideliter observabunt, et pro toto posse suo facient observari. Et nos nichil impetrabimus ab aliquo, per nos nec per alium, per quod aliqua istarum concessionum et libertatum revocetur vel minuatur; et, si aliquid tale impetratum fuerit, irritum sit et inane et numquam eo utemur per nos nec per alium. 62. Et omnes malas voluntates, indignaciones, et rancores, ortos inter nos et homines nostros, clericos et laicos, a tempore discordie, plene omnibus remisimus et condonavimus. Preterea omnes transgressiones factas occasione ejusdem discordie, a Pascha anno regni nostri sextodecimo usque ad pacem reformatam, plene remisimus omnibus, clericis et laicis, et quantum ad nos pertinet plene condonavimus. Et insuper fecimus eis fieri litteras testimoniales patentes domini Stephani Cantuariensis archiepiscopi, domini Henrici Dublinensis archiepiscopi, et episcoporum predictorum et magistri Pandulfi, super securitate ista et concessionibus prefatis. 63. Quare volumus et firmiter precipimus quod Anglicana ecclesia libera sit et quod homines in regno nostro habeant et teneant omnes prefatas libertates, jura, et concessiones, bene et in pace, libere et quiete, plene et integre, sibi et heredibus suis, de nobis et heredibus nostris, in omnibus rebus et locis, in perpetuum, sicut predictum est. Juratum est autem tam ex parte nostra quam ex parte baronum, quod hec omnia supradicta bona fide et sine malo ingenio observabuntur. Testibus supradictis et multis aliis. Data per manum nostram in prato quod vocatur Ronimed. inter Windlesoram et Stanes, quinto decimo die junii, anno regni nostri decimo septimo. by Marc Baronnet on 3rd December 1998 at Nancy in France from Charles Bémont, Chartes des libertés anglaises (1100-1305), Alphonse Picard publisher, Paris, 1892. Fonte: http://www.thelatinlibrary.com/magnacarta.html Institutos jurídicos relacionados Wikipédia http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magna_Carta Outros sites voltar para legislações históricas Categoria:Devido processo legal Categoria:Legislações sobre direitos fundamentais Categoria:Direito à herança Categoria:Proteção aos menores de idade Categoria:Proteção à viúva Categoria:Garantias tributárias Categoria:Princípio da legalidade Categoria:Liberdade de locomoção Categoria:Princípio da proporcionalidade Categoria:Direito de assistência judiciária Categoria:Direito de acesso à justiça Categoria:Direito de insurreição Categoria:Liberdade religiosa Categoria:Legislações históricas